SPARKZ - Origins of the Species
by JayBeeZZ
Summary: The birth of Arcee and Jack Darby's baby is finally here, and things will never be the same again! In the meantime, Miko's got questions. Be afraid.


"_So where DO Cybertronian babies come from, anyway?"_

With that one seemingly innocent question, Miko Nakadai had once again proven that Autonomous Robotic Organisms possessed very human reactions of shock and surprise. If the Autobots had been physically capable of drinking milk, they would now be squirting it out of their noses…that is, if they had noses.

"_MIKO…!"_ Bulkhead scolded.

Wheeljack snickered.

Ultra Magnus was silent.

The recently christened Hot Rod, formerly Smokescreen, recoiled in horror and dismay.

Knock Out rolled his optics and deadpanned, "Ooo, and to think my feelings had been hurt when Ratchet and the human nurse told me my help wasn't needed in the delivery room…I would have missed out on _this."_

Agent Bill Fowler's jaw had dropped and he was having difficulty remembering how to close it again.

Rafael Esquivel simply sighed and settled in, ready to wait out the wild ride ahead. After a year of being romantically involved with Miko, Raf was quite used to her quirky moments. If anything, this one promised to be memorable. Besides, he was curious about the subject himself.

Raf thought about his friend Bumblebee, who had remained on Cybertron to deal with Decepticon insurgents. He missed him.

_Bee would have loved to have been here for this._

The members of Team Prime had gathered once again at Hangar E to celebrate a momentous occasion for _both_ of their worlds. The first Human/Cybertronian union had been blessed with a child, and today the baby of Arcee and Jack Darby was being born. The happy couple, along with Ratchet and Jack's mother June, was in a nearby room that had been set up for the delivery.

"What? What'd I say?" Miko didn't understand the sudden uncomfortable vibe she was sensing, and happened to glance at the Autobot standing closest to her.

That particular Autobot was Ultra Magnus, who icily said to Miko, "'What did I say'…_sir."_

Miko replied with an exasperated, _"…seriously?"_

Magnus smiled at his little joke and continued, "Please understand, Miko…we Autobots are in completely unfamiliar territory here. Try to imagine our world, where life as you know it is completely different. I cannot answer your question, because since the inception of the Cybertronian race there have been _no children."_

Miko was speechless. It lasted for about five seconds.

"You mean…let me get this straight…you're telling me that even though there are males and females on your planet, there aren't and never have been any _kids…EVER?!"_

Magnus nodded, "That is correct."

Miko swore, "Kami-sama, how utterly _boring._ No wonder Ratchet always had issues dealing with us."

Ultra Magnus continued to explain the difference between their peoples, "Furthermore, there are no distinctions of gender between the so-called male and female Cybertronian. Despite the outward physical differences, both are essentially the same."

"_Uso da."_

Magnus' eyes tightened. He was quite familiar with Earth's languages, and he didn't appreciate being called a liar in _any_ of them.

"I beg your _pardon…?"_

"Easy, Miko…" Raf warned.

Wheeljack chuckled, "…and here I thought_ I_ was the only one who could get under Magnus' skin…"

Bulkhead smiled, "That's my Miko. She's a Wrecker to the core."

Raf sniffed, "Actually, she's _my_ Miko now."

Miko grinned and squeezed Raf's hand, "Boys…no need to argue, there's plenty of me to go around…!"

Magnus huffed, "Are you quite finished?"

Miko continued, "Look, Ultra Magnus…I don't mean any disrespect, but seeing as how I'm the only female of the species in the room, I believe I have a superior grasp on what makes a woman and what doesn't. Let me ask you a question: how do you explain Jack and Arcee? How do you explain what's happening behind those closed doors? _How do you explain the new life that's getting ready to come into our world?!"_

"I thought you were going to ask only _one_ question." Knock Out smiled.

Magnus was silent for a moment, attempting to gather his thoughts.

Finally he replied, "I…cannot. Forgive me, Miko. As I said before, we Autobots are in unfamiliar territory. For millennia...since the beginning of our race, everything has remained the _same._ Now…everything is _changing."_

Miko smiled sympathetically, "Maybe...maybe if you explained how your race came into being, we could all begin to understand one another better…?"

Ultra Magnus smiled back, "I agree."

"According to the Covenant of Primus, life began on Cybertron when our creator Primus brought the Thirteen Primes into existence. They were created to stop the Chaos-Bringer Unicron. After a terrible battle the Primes finally succeeded, but not before seeds of darkness had been planted."

"Legend tells us that two of the Primes, Megatronus Prime and Solus Prime, had fallen in love. What happened between them is unclear. All the legend says is this: in a fit of jealous rage, Megatronus killed the very one that he loved."

_"Megatronus…_wasn't he the Prime that Megatron took his name from?" Raf asked.

"Yes. He felt a…kinship with Megatronus Prime, who after Solus' murder became known as _The Fallen."_

Fowler shook his head, "Man, old Bucket Head sure knew how to _pick_ 'em…"

Ultra Magnus continued, "Where Solus Prime's body fell, the Well of All Sparks was created. From her death, all life on Cybertron was born."

Wheeljack interrupted, "Well, according to that legend, anyway. There are…_others."_

Bulkhead offered, "Like the one where the earliest Cybertronians created new life asexually, by each one splitting into two separate beings."

"Oh, you're one of those Second Generation believers, Bulkhead?" Wheeljack asked.

Slightly embarrassed, Bulkhead said, "No, it's not like that! It's just something I read somewhere…"

_"...Marvelous..."_ Knock Out smirked.

"_Before time began, there was…the Cube."_ Hot Rod ominously quoted from another Cybertronian creation story. "According to this tale, a mysterious giant Cube was responsible for creating our world and filling it with life. There are several variations to this legend where instead of the Cube, life on Cybertron was created by other ancient forces. Some legends reference something called the Creation Matrix while others mention the Primordial Program."

"Don't forget that one about Protoforms, supposedly the earliest stage of life in a Cybertronian's life cycle." Wheeljack explained, "Protoforms begin as a blank slate and are given life by the planetary supercomputer Vector Sigma, by the AllSpark, or even directly by another Cybertronian imprinting their spark and creating a duplicate body."

"There is actually evidence that some sort of_…interfacing…_may have once occurred." Knock Out seemed slightly disturbed as he spoke with obvious distaste, "Male and female relationships have clearly been established on Cybertron, and there are other worlds where similar mechanical life-forms exist. On planets such as Lithone there has been the proven existence of…" Knock Out struggled to say the word, _"…children."_

Ultra Magnus turned to Knock Out and angrily said, "That is the biggest pile of s- "

The doors to the delivery room suddenly slammed open, startling everyone. A large piece of medical equipment had been hurled through, denting and warping the doors. Amazingly they still hung on the hinges of the door frame.

There was…a voice. It was unlike anything the Autobots had ever heard before. It fluctuated in pitch and intensity, going from a low moan to a high-pitched shriek and back again. The Autobots finally realized the voice belonged to Arcee, as she began to cut loose with a seemingly endless stream of obscenities, both Cybertronian and Human. Most of them were directed at Jack.

"_I DON'T SLAGGING CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, RATCHET! JUST GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME! DON'T GIVE ME ANY SCRAP, HURRY UP AND DO IT! JACK! JAAACK! YOU DID THIS TO ME, JACK! I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME WHEN WE MADE THIS BABY, 'CAUSE YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! NEVERRR!"_

Jack Darby sheepishly stuck his head out.

"…she…she's doing just fine…!"

Jack quickly closed the doors.

Miko chuckled at the Autobots who stood in stunned silence. It was quite the case of role reversal. For years Miko had her fill of feeling helpless and out of her league as the Autobots repeatedly saved the day. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

_Score one for Humanity._

Raf commented, "It's a good thing that Arcee's pregnancy eventually caused her to be temporarily locked in her third body. Before I've always thought it was a safety protocol for the baby's protection, but I'm starting to think it was for ours! Can you imagine how much damage Arcee could've done if she was still full size?"

Miko giggled, "The base would be in ruins by now!"

"I wonder how Ratchet is doing in there…" Ultra Magnus wondered.

"June's got his back, Magnus. She's delivered lots of babies before and could probably do this in her sleep." Fowler smiled as he thought about his wife. She was absolutely incredible and never failed to impress him. "Plus, Ratchet's come a long way since the old days. Human physiology isn't quite the mystery it used to be to him."

Magnus smiled and turned back to Miko, "Speaking of mysteries, what about _your_ side of the story? Where do Humans come from?"

Miko grinned, "Well, when a man and woman love each other _very much,_ they - "

Raf interrupted, _"Miko-chan,_ I don't think that's what he was talking about. I think Ultra Magnus meant where we came from _originally."_

"I know, _chiquito_. I was just having some fun. I'm sorry, I'll be serious now."

Miko took a deep breath. This was going to take awhile.

"It's sometimes funny how much alike we are. Like you, we Humans have many different beliefs about how life began on Earth. Raf is Catholic and believes that God created the heavens and the Earth, and ultimately humanity. Being Japanese I come from a culture that is primarily Buddhist, where the consistent belief is the _lack_ of a Creator deity. There are many other different beliefs about how we came to be."

"For example in ancient Egypt, one of the oldest civilizations on Earth, there were several different creation stories. According to one, there was once a great expanse of chaos. From that chaos emerged a great shining egg, the all-powerful Re. From Re, the Earth and mankind came into being."

"In ancient Greece it was believed that a pantheon of gods ruled by Zeus created man, while in Scandinavia they believed that the first man and woman were created when Odin and the other gods breathed life into two tree trunks."

"Some Australian cultures believe the Rainbow Serpent created everything in the universe, and in Africa some believe that two gods, Obassi Osaw and Onassi Nsi, created the world, while others believe that the one god Nzame was responsible."

Miko took a moment to catch her breath. As she did so, Wheeljack whistled, "That's an awful lot of different beliefs, kid."

She smiled, "I'm just getting started and believe me, I'm only scratching the surface."

"According to Darwin's Theory of Evolution, all life arose and developed through the natural selection of small inherited differences that help a species survive. It rejects the notion of intelligent design by a Creator."

"In India, the Hindu faith states that the three gods Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva created the universe, maintain it and will one day destroy it. Humanity originated from a high state of pure consciousness, existing in material forms that live in an endless cycle of birth and rebirth. Creation is cyclic and eternal."

"In China it was believed that P'an Ku was hatched from a cosmic egg. Half of the shell became the heavens and the other half the earth. P'an Ku's body fell to pieces, becoming the sun and moon, the mountains, and the waters and winds. The mites on his body became the first men."

Knock Out smugly pointed out, "Don't take this the wrong way, _fleshie..._but that last bit sounded suspiciously like what many of us already _know_ about how Earth came into being. You know what I'm talking about, how it's already been _proven_ that Unicron exists as the core of your planet? All of these different belief systems of yours are just another example of a lesser species trying to be something that it's not. It'd be sad if it wasn't so _pathetic."_

Ultra Magnus' voice had a dangerous edge, "Knock Out, if you want to remain part of the 'winning team' I suggest you keep comments like _that_ to yourself."

Miko sighed, "Don't worry, it's okay. Knock Out _was_ right about one thing: we know that Unicron exists as the core of the planet Earth. I just don't believe that a bunch of space debris formed around his sleeping body and created my world, and I refuse to believe life was a happy accident that just _happened_ to sprout up on the planet's surface."

"But Miko…" Magnus began.

Miko interrupted, "No, please let me finish. I was raised in a culture that is very strict and rigid. My father knew that I would have suffocated in that kind of environment. He sent me away to school in the United States where I could best learn about other cultures and where I would have the freedom, without the pressure of my peers or society, to make my own choices and just…_be myself."_

"Ultra Magnus, didn't you remind us not too long ago that Optimus Prime believed that freedom was the right of all sentient beings?"

Magnus smiled ironically, "I did indeed."

"I've been to Mass with Rafael and his family several times. I'll be honest…I didn't understand a lot of it. But…" Miko smiled, taking Raf's hand. "…the idea that we were all created _\- all of us -_ in the image of a loving Father…? _I like that."_

Miko looked back at Ultra Magnus, "So who's to say that when the Earth was created, maybe Unicron was just used as _building material?_ It's my _right_ to believe how I choose, y'know?"

"Why do you do that, Miko?" Bulkhead had been silent for awhile, quietly trying to absorb all that she had spoken of.

"Do what, Bulk?"

"You're obviously _way_ more intelligent that you let on, so why the disguise?"

She suddenly realized her secret was out in the open. For once Miko didn't know what to say.

"Miko has _always_ been very smart, but she doesn't like everyone to know about it." Raf smiled. He had learned that Miko would eventually open up and show more of her secret self, given the proper encouragement and opportunity.

"I didn't mean to deceive any of you, I'm sorry." Miko was uncharacteristically shy as she bowed an apology. "I'm not used to sharing this side of myself with anyone besides my family. But since you guys are like family, it's fine if you know...just as long as it's those I care about most…that includes even _you,_ Knock Out."

"Hmph." Knock Out shrugged with an indifferent air, but a tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth.

_Maybe these humans aren't so bad after all._

The doors to the delivery room opened. All eyes immediately focused on Nurse June Darby-Fowler as she emerged.

"How are they, June?" Fowler approached his wife, lines of concern showing in his face.

June appeared exhausted as she replied, "I've helped bring a lot of children into this world, Bill…and I have to say that I have _never_ seen a more beautiful baby boy! _Congratulations, we're Grandparents!"_

Hangar E had seen its share of celebrations. Today was no exception. Human and Cybertronian alike happily cheered for joy upon hearing the news.

Even Knock Out was unable to contain himself as he grinned like an idiot.

Miko held Raf's hand tightly and walked towards June. Miko asked, "Can…can we see the baby…?"

June smiled, "Yes, just for a few minutes. They've been through a lot and need to rest."

They quietly came into the delivery room, carefully stepping over some of the debris that was still strewn about. Apparently an epidural wouldn't work on Arcee. Finally they saw Jack, sitting next to Arcee. He looked up and beamed with pride. Arcee looked tired but she smiled serenely as she held their child close.

Miko gasped and tears begin to form in her eyes. "Oh Arcee…he's so _beautiful!"_

It was true. Jack and Arcee's baby was precious to behold, his little metallic body and hair shining silver and his wide eyes glowing blue.

Arcee grinned, "He has Jack's eyes."

Jack kissed Arcee's forehead. "I've said this twice before, but third time's the charm. I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life...besides _you_, of course."

Arcee chuckled, "Flatterer. You're still never touching me again."

Raf noticed that Ratchet remained at a distance from everyone in the room. The old Autobot doctor stared in silence, a strange look on his face.

Concerned, Raf asked, "Is everything okay, Ratchet?"

Ratchet slowly turned to Raf and smiled. He spoke quietly so that only Raf could hear him speak.

"Rafael, today I watched a new life come into the world. It was the single most humbling, awe-inspiring moment in my entire life…and I've been around for quite a long time! After so many years of war and endless struggle, I suppose I had gotten used to having _death_ as a constant companion. I had forgotten what it was like to be in the presence of _life."_

_"...I needed this, Rafael."_

Raf smiled, "It's not a perfect world we live in, Ratchet. Sometimes, though…especially times like this…we get a glimpse of what it _could_ be, and that is truly a wonderful world."

**THE END**

Sparkz will return.

**Disclaimer: This has been a work of fanfiction. I do not own or profit from these characters or this franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I promise.**


End file.
